prank gone wrong
by Sapphire-of-Death
Summary: Black*Star and soul are tired of being hit by Maka's books, so they decide to get her back. What happens when Maka is happier after the prank? MakaxKid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is Sapphire-of-Death this is my first fanfiction feel free to suggest ideas.I will stand constructive criticism but if it is really rude i will not be happy.**

. .

6:30 A.M. at Soul and Maka's house

"Soul get up it's time for breakfest" Maka called walkinf into her weapon's bedroom. Little did she expect to see Blair on top of him. Soul didn't even have time to react before he saw Maka grabbing for a book to throw at him.

**** "MAKA CHOP" ****

"What the hell Maka" Soul screamed holding his head to stop the bleeding."How many times have I told you to stop being a pervert !" Maka screamed back while giving him the death glare. "How do you expect me to to control that Fucking cat when she does as she pleases!" Soul yelled while slowly getting up from the ground, holding his head from the recent abuse.

By the time he stopped the bleeding and got ready for school, it was time to leave. The ride to school was silent. When they got to school it wasn't any better. As they walked up the stairs of the DWMA they met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki, just as Black*Star finished one of his rants about surpassing god. When saw Maka ana Soul he made a joke about Maka being flat-cheated. Then before he knew it he was on the ground with his head gushing blood. After that Maka stormed off with Tsubaki following to keep her calm. Which left Black*Star and Soul behind.

They began to talk about how they were tired of Maka Chop. As they began walking to class thinking about what they could do to get her back. They had the best idea ever. And it involved Death The Kid.

. .

**A/N: I know its short but i will upload the next chapter after i get a couple of reviews so review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews i got. I was going to upload this yesterday but I had to study for my Quiz Bowl, Which was useless sence I wasn't able to get in the top 20 out of about 300 people.I hope you enjoy this chapter I made sure it was longer. Please review**

As soul and Black*Star walked into the classroom they saw Kid on one of his symmetry 's when they got the perfect idea about how they would get Maka back. "Kid" shouted Black*Star still freaking out, Kid slowly made his way over to them. "Listen Kid" began Soul "we are upset with a certain **asymmetrical** girl. Wanna help us get back at her?" At the word asymmetrical Kid was already coming up with ideas. Little did he know that they were talking about Maka. "Sure" he replied "We already know what we are gonna do so just play along" they said to him. Just then Maka walked in , and Soul and Black*Star started to to run for it ,Kid was confused but went along and ran away with them.

"Asswholes" was the only word that came out her mouth.

The day went by fast for Soul and Black*Star because while Stein was dissecting a poor helpless creature they passed notes on when and where thay would get Maka back. They decided that they would do it when Maka went on her daily visit to the library.

Finally the time came for their plan to go into action.

"Quick Kid! Get in here!" Soul and Black*Star whispered to him. Shutting the door on Kid, the two boys began to talk about their plan. They were going to lock Kid and Maka in a asymmetrical room for a couple of hours. By then they could hear Kid freaking out, that is when they saw Maka. Soul ran up to her "Hey Maka! Professor Stein wants to see you in there. About something more advance than Genie Hunter." Maka ,looking suprised, said "Ok ! Thanks Soul!"And as soon as she saw Kid Black*Star pushed her in and called out "Bitch" as he slamed the door in her face and locked it.

After beating on the door for a couple of minutes then gave up. She went and sat down looking for the book she kept with her specifficly for giving people 'Maka Chops' but for some reason she couldn't find it. Sence there was nuthing to do she just sat in the corner thinking. After about 5 minutes things got quiet. When she looked up she saw Kid staring at her. "Kid why are you staring at me?" she asked "because you are the only thing in here that is beautifully symmetrical" he stated with no hesitation at all as his face redened as he finshed the statement. "uhh thank you" Maka said blushing still shocked from what he said.

After that there was a long awkward silence till Kid broke it. "Maka what did you do to make Soul and Black*Star mad?" asked Kid "honestly I have no idea , mabe it has something to do with me giving them 'Maka Chops' first thing this morning" Maka replied. Then they started to talk about books, after about an hour of talking about books Kid asked Maka a question that caught her completely by suprise.

Maka POV

"Maka would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" asked Kid turnin a very light pink. _Kid just asked me on a date I never would have guessed he would ask me of all poeple to go on a date_ I thought . "I would love to" I replied blushing to a crimson color. "Also Maka would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" questioned Kid trying to keep from blushing. "Really you actually like me?" I asked shocked. "Maka I have liked you sence the first time i met you, you are truely an amazing girl. So will you become my girlfriend?" Kid said nurvously. "Kid I couldn't think of anyone better who I would wont to be my boyfriend" I replied. He let out his breath that apparently he had been holding. Just as he did Soul and Black*Star came threw the door with evil smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey! It's Inori-dono! Now i bet you people are like 'WTF?!' yes, i know, this is Sapphire-of-Deaths account, but she had some serious writers block and kindly asked me to finish this chapter. It's about 12:26 at night, and she's crashed in my tent. It's my birthday party! I decided to finish this while she slept, and maybe even do the next few chapters... it depends on how tired i am. And at this very moment...IM NOT TIRED AT ALL! But, it all may change by the time i finish this chapter...I was working on another story we did called the ÓC story...not a very creative title, i know*sweatdrop* but in my eyes, it was worth it. Now if she uploads this quickly, I'll be happy! If she doesn't...bad things will happen...very bad things indead...And i apologize if my style of writing is very different from hers...I'm not saying either is better, although we both would like to know in the reviews...

And just a quick little heads up: Saphire-Of-Death doesn't own any characters in this story. They all belong to whoever the hell invented the greatest anime in the world, "SOUL EATER" Hehe... ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul and Black*Star walked into the room with evil smiles.<strong>_

"So Maka,"Soul began standing in the doorway,"did you have fun?" Chuckling, he ran a hand threw his thick white hair. 'Maka will never 'chop' me again!'he thought, watching as Maka looked up from her hands. 'I wonder how bad it was...'. Black Star who was currently in the crouching position in case Maka attacked with one of her famous-yet harmful- Maka Chops- laughed out loud. "Yeah i bet she had a GRAND old time!"

Maka was in shock. Not only did those two idiots lock her in a closet, they also walked in on the worst possible moment ever! She thought Kid might have kissed her if it weren't for those two nincompoop! 'Speaking of Kid..,'she wondered to herself,'where is he?'

Kid himself was in the darkness. Well, technically the shadows of the cramped room. But he had a plan. It was very simple: he was going to slowly sneak around the room, while Soul and Black Star were getting their asses kicked by Maka. When he gets behind them, he's going to punch them in there backs with his soul wavelength to bring them down. When there down, he's going to bundle there hands and bring them to the deathroom. Simple as that. If Black Star has his soul watcher on then he's going to go into full shinigami(death god) mode, and disappear completely, so that not even Lord Death himself would be able to find him. He could jump up and down and scream at the top of his lungs and no one would be able to hear or detect anything if he didnt want them to. And he didn't want them to, not even Maka.

Suddenly, he felt Black Star's soul slowly begin to sweep the room. Realizing it was no or never, he transformed into his true self. When he is no longer in human mode, he looks just like Lord Death, with his own voice. Similar mask, same cloak.

(BACK WITH MAKA)

"Soul...why you..."Maka began, slowly opening her bellowing cloak to get the book she forgot was hidden in it. No one really knew why she choose that outfit, but it suited her well. It had fighter and student all wrapped into one. "You Jerk! MAKA CHOP!" and thus the book came crashing down upon Soul's head. All the pent up energy, the madness of bein locked in a closet, and him interrupting Kid's first chance to kiss her, came crashing down onto Soul's skull. He didn't even know what hit him. One moment he was laughing at Maka, the next he finds darkness. Total darkness.

"And you! Why you little-"Maka began, turning around to begin her reign of terror upon Black Star, was cut off. Not by someone else, but by her own shock at what she was seeing. There was Death the Kid, with his Shinigami robes swirling around him, almost making him look like a demonic angel, rather than a god of death. And then there was Black Star, on his knees before Kid, horror written on his face, even a small trickle of pee sliding down his leg. Hands in the air, it was what he said that made Maka black out: "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I was simply JEOULUS!" And that was when she blacked out.

"Get out of my sight. You disgust me, you asymmetrical trash."Kid snarled as he watched Maka fall to the ground. Pushing Black Star backwards, he was able to propel her body forward towards him, and thus he was able to catch her, like a true boyfriend should.

Watching Black Star run away, he walked out to Soul's lifeless body, still cradling Maka to him. Giving him a good shove or two with his foot, he was able to wake Soul up.

"Get up you idiot! Maka needs to see the nurse. Run ahead of me and make sure she has no important patiants today!"Kid commanded, mentally smirking as he watched Soul clumsily rise to his feet, tripping over his feet twice, and run down the hallway, never saying it wasn't 'cool' to be an errand boy.

"Hmmm...Kid?"Maka asked as her carefully carried her down the hallway.

"Yes Maka?" he whispered, afraid she had hit her head and that loud noise would bother her.

"My head hurts...and...OH GOD WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME?!" Maka all but screamed as he winced slightly. After a quick apology, she this time repeated her question, but this time at a much lower voice.

"You hit your head when you fell down earlier. Remember? Oh, and I'm carrying you because,"he leaned in until his lips were a meer inch away from hers," That is what a good boyfriend does when his girl is hurt."

And with those few words, his lips came crashing down, and Maka fainted once again, this time simply from happiness.

* * *

><p>* And that's the end of chapter three! It is currently 1:08... so it took me... over half an hour to write this chapter! I hope it gets good reviews! I decided that i'm not going to write chapter four unless she asks me to, cuz my back hurts from sitting upright for several hours. I did not know it was this hard being an author! For those of you who have read my one chapter of my one story on my new account, bare with me. I'm trying. It's just that when i have the time, I don't exactly wanna be sitting there typing for an hour, when i could be looking up funny , and I'm thinking of starting a facebook page with my author name "Inori-dono" but i havent decided. So can you help me out and tell me in Saphire-Of-Deaths reviews?! I would really appreciate it!<p>

Gosh that was a really hard chapter to write. Sometimes i just sit there and let my mind wander, and as i begin to type stuff(WITHOUT REALIZING IT) it makes it all the more complicated as i try and find a way to connect all these weird things together to make a proper story... again, im sorry!

And please, when you review, can you answer a few qustions?

1. Who is the better author, Me or Sapphire-Of-Death?

* don't worry we wont be mad*

2. Should i start my Inori-dono facebook page?!

3. Should i continue the story on my page?

And lastly, but completely more important: Review! All are appreciated!

Peace,

Inori-dono (your author for one chapter)

As you can see I let Inori-dono write this chapter. I hope you liked it!Also, i'm sorry for not updating in so long it's just i had an idea for the story but didn't know exactly put it into words and Inori-dono finally agreed to help me after months of me asking.

~Sapphire-of-Death


End file.
